Airbags are generally deployed to minimize the injury to persons within a motor vehicle. Frontal impact airbags are designed to prevent occupants from sustaining injuries that could be the result of occupants being propelled forward and making contact with the steering wheel or other interior part of the vehicle. These pillow-shaped airbags deploy from the instrument panel through a pyrotechnic ignition which causes the bags to rapidly fill with gas.
Current airbag systems generally comprise an airbag made of fabric which inflates upon the system recognition of an impact. However, many airbag systems deploy an airbag that is not formally confirmed to any defined shape whereby the passenger, upon contact, may slide off the airbag. In most cases, upon impact, occupants will be propelled forward as well as laterally to some degree. This is where a typical frontal airbag may not be sufficient in preventing bodily contact with the interior of the vehicle. During a collision in which there is offset or angular momentum, it is possible that the occupant may slip off the side of the airbag and make contact with the vehicle, thus increasing the likelihood of injury. There is a continuing need for new and improved airbag systems that enable a passenger to escape impacts with little or no injury.